Inevitable
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque era inevitable que ellos terminaran juntos a pesar de todo. Las serpientes y los leones no se llevan, ellos lo sabían muy bien, pero lo habían intentado de formas, aún cuando era inevitable que él terminara con Astoria y ella con Ronald...
1. Problemas y una serpiente

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Vale, que quizás hoy en la tarde me arrepienta por haber subido este fic antes de tiempo. Pero siendo que son las seis de la mañana y no he dormido una pizca, me excusaré culpando al sueño y diciendo que he pasado casi todo mi insomnio trascribiendo el fic de a mano a computadora, aunque aún me falta un buen.**

**Rápidamente**** os cuento que este fic fue uno de los primeros que escribí, después de "Por obligación..." cuando andaba muy cabreada porque todos los Drastoria que encontraban, involucraban un Dramione, ya fuera el amor sacrificado de Draco que terminaba con Astoria por obligación o la absurda idea de que Astoria era una loca maniática peor que Pansy y Draco huía literalmente, para estar con Hermione.**

**Así que esto no es un Dramione, más bien es un Drastoria y fugazmente un Ronmione.**

**No estoy muy segura de muchas cosas y mi cerebro necesita o descansar o cafeína para pensar, pero mientras tanto, les dejo el primer capitulo y espero que les guste, disfruten ^^**

* * *

Inevitable

**1.- Problemas y una serpiente**

La guerra había terminado ya hace tres años y con un sin fin de infortunios eventos habían terminado juntos. Sí, él y ella habían terminado juntos después de la guerra. Quizás porque era un cliché que el apuesto villano reformado terminara con la chica linda del lado bueno. Él, Draco Malfoy, con ella, Hermione Granger. La leona había abogado por él, usando todo su conocimiento de leyes mágicas para que el rubio no terminara en la clase, claro que al principio solo era porque Harry lo creía correcto y ella también, pero luego se volvió algo personal. Todos los días mirándolo, hablando con él para ayudarlo, visitándolo en Azkavan, simplemente había sido inevitable que terminara enredada con él. Él de la misma forma se acostumbró demasiado a su compañía, día a día y aun cuando ya había salido de ahí no podía dejar de pensar en ella y así comenzó toda una odisea.

Lo primero que hicieron, cuando ya estuvieron juntos, fue ir a recuperar a los padres de la chica. Porque, por supuesto, un novio sin suegros no era novio. Draco la ayudó mucho, con el mismo entusiasmo con el que ella lo había ayudado a no terminar a Azkavan, ni a él ni a su padre. Aunque todo eso no pareció ayudar mucho cuando los chicos quisieron formalizar, pues sus padres no parecían aceptar del todo o mejor dicho no parecían aceptar nada.

Él representaba todo lo contrario a ella, el villano arrepentido de sangre limpia que había crecido con ideales arraigados a pesar de la guerra y ella era la heroína orgullosa nacida de muggles y con mente muy abierta.

La primera vez que sus padres se toparon, todo fue un desastre. Desde el momento en el que Lucius llamó "sangre sucia" a Hermione, pasando por el gesto de asco de Narcissa y que la madre de Hermione comentara algo de la limpieza, hasta que el padre de la chica llamó a Lucius: "Pedante egocéntrico mal educado."

Sin duda alguna no fue fácil y aunque hubo cosas que jamás pudieron pulir, su noviazgo continuó hasta que decidieron mudarse a vivir juntos en un apartamento del Londres no-mágico. ¿Por qué al Londres no-mágico? Porque Hermione había decidido estudiar en la Universidad Imperial, al mismo tiempo que trabajaba medio tiempo en el Ministerio de Magia.

Quizás fue ahí donde comenzaron los problemas, porque eso de usar un teléfono en lugar de lechuzas, que la escoba fuera para limpiar y no para volar, usar electricidad en vez de velas... ¡Tener que cocinar! ¡Hacer café! ¡Y sin magia! Eso no era para Draco.

—¡No soporto más! —vociferó el rubio, tirando la cafetera al suelo.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, porque una cosa podía ser vivir sin elfos domésticos, porque su novia no lo aprobaba, una cosa era no poder darse lujos porque su padre no lo dejaba sacar dinero de la bóveda Malfoy, incluso, una cosa era tener que convivir con Muggles a diario, pero no usar magia era algo muy diferente.

—¡Recoge eso, Malfoy! —le regañó Hermione, molesta al ser esa la tercera mañana que el rubio temperamental rompía algún electrodoméstico.

—Por supuesto, mi amor —respondió Draco y sacó su varita para reparar la cochinada muggle que acaba de romper, pero ella lo impidió.

—¡Así no! —volvió a regalarlo la castaña, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Ni que se fueran a dar cuenta! —le recriminó el rubio, manteniendo su varita firme.

—Sabes que si haces magia interfieres con los aparatos electrónicos. ¿Que nunca leíste la historia de Hogwarts? —bufó la muchacha, agachándose a recoger los pedazos de lo que había sido una hermosa cafetera.

—¡No, claro que no! ¿Para que demonios querría yo leer la historia de Hogwarts? —contestó el rubio, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Amaba que su novia fuera inteligente, pero en ocasiones lo exasperaba.

—En Hogwarts no funcionan las cosas electrónicas porque hay demasiada magia en el ambiente y si comenzamos a usar magia aquí los vecinos tendrán problemas con sus cosas —dijo dándose aires de sabelotodo, eso hizo molestar más a Draco.

—Perfecto, quedate aquí con tus muggles —bramó molesto, pasando de largo hasta la puerta y saliendo sin nada más encima que su varita. Azotó la puerta al salir, ignorando el grito de furia de su novia.

La verdad es que estaba cansado de aquello, simplemente no era vida para él. No negaría jamas que los primeros días habían sido maravillosos, estaban juntos y Hermione hacía todo para él, pero desde que las clases de la Universidad había comenzado, la chica estaba demasiado ocupada entre deberes y cosas que hacer en el Ministerio de Magia, como la organización P.E.D.D.O. O esa cosa del estúpido de Arthur Weasley sobre los derechos de los muggles. Desde que Hermione se mostraba más independiente, todo había cambiado y eso no le gustaba.

Llegó a la calle y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, apenas llevaban dos meses ahí y lo más que había hecho de magia era aparecerse, pero solamente porque no era capaz de conducir uno de esos aparatos muggles. Se sentía un verdadero inútil, no solo por estar limitado, si no porque no tenía trabajo y dependía meramente de lo que Hermione ganaba. Era ridículo, pero le molestaba que ella fuera tan auto-suficiente. Ella era lista, tenía un puesto en el ministerio, estudiaba y podía vivir sin magia, pero él no y si era honesto consigo mismo, él quería para que fuera su mujer a una chica que no le robara el papel de fuerte en la relación, una chica que necesitara de él y lo admirara. Draco Malfoy necesitaba una mujer más suave y menos independiente que Hermione, aunque fuera difícil admitirlo.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que una chica caminaba detrás de él, de forma curiosa, como si de una fanática siguiendo a una estrella de cine se tratara. Era una chica joven, tendría apenas dieciocho o diecinueve años, con grandes ojos verdes, pequeña nariz de botón que le daba un toque aniñado y una larga cabellera caoba. Lucía curiosa y siguió a Draco por varios bloques hasta que el rubio se sentó en una banca de un parque, donde unos niños juguaban.

—Hola —saludó la chica con una sonrisa y parándose frente a él.

El aludido la miró con indiferencia y bufó, no estaba para niñas tonta, mucho menos cuando esas chicas tonta parecían sacadas de un entrenamiento de porristas: tenis, pantalón de deporte muy amplio, una blusa exageradamente pegada al cuerpo y un bolso o mochila tan grande que parecía que no podía con él. ¡Oh, sí! Draco reconocía a esa clase de niñas tontas, ya había tenido malas experiencias con un grupo de esas chicas cuando había acompañado a Hermione a inscribirse a la Universidad.

Recordaba claramente ese día y como había molestado a su novia por ese afán suyo de estudiar, pero la suerte se le volteó cuando un grupo de porrista que lo habían acosado a morir. Fue entonces que la castaña se comenzó a reír de él, cuando lo observó corriendo por el campus del lugar para no ser atrapado. Cuando por fin lo rescató, la leona le explicó lo que eran "las porristas", dijo expresamente que eran como las Veelas del equipo de Bulgaria: Chicas muy bellas que animaban a los equipos muggles con bailes, pero que eran descerebradas y si se lo proponían, podían ser tan peligrosas como las arpías.

La chica ignoró el bufido de Draco y aún así se sentó a su lado, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

—¿No me reconoces, verdad? —preguntó la castaña de ojos verdes.

—¿Debería? —cuestionó Draco, enarcando una ceja y volteando a ver a la chica. La observó y lo primero que cruzó por su mente lo alarmó, ¿qué tal que era una de esas porristas que lo habían acosado hace poco más de dos meses? ¡Merlín!

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí? —volvió a insistir ella y él arrugó el entrecejo, visiblemente irritado.— Astoria Greengrass —confesó ella, algo divertida.— Hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass. Slytherin y clase de 1993... —siguió diciendo la chica.

—Ya sé quien eres —la cortó, con visible asombro.— ¿Pero que hacés aquí? —interrogó él, enarcando los cejas. Ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**Criticas, reclamos, sugerencias, peticiones y todo lo que se pueda expresar atravez de letras es muy bien recibido. **

**Me voy a envenenar con cafeína porque me comprometí a no me acuerdo que cosa y como en eso de tres horas vienen por mí, así que: Cambio y fuera.**

**¡Un beso grandote por leer y no duden en decirme lo que opinan! ^^**


	2. Discordia e Impulsos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues, ando de desocupada total, escribiendo que esto y que el otro y bueno ya me conocen xD**

**Ains, aunque ayer andaba de mimada, diciendo que no publicaba y así, pero bueno cambie de opinión, digo he tenido historias que nadie comenta e igual sigo escribiendo, de lo contrario no estaría aquí xDU**

**Así que con una persona que me lea, con eso me doy por bien servida y espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

Inevitable

**2.- Discordia e Impulsos**

—No lo puedo creer —decía Draco, mientras caminaba a un lado de Astoria, quien tomaba un juego con una pajilla.

—Es la verdad y espero poder tener pronto el papel del lago de los cisnes —comentó la castaña.— La compañía Britanica me ofrece mucho, pero la de Berlín también me ofrece lo mismo, con la posibilidad de viajar —comentó la joven, mirando de forma distraída a los alrededores.

—¿Te quieres ir del país? —interrogó el rubio, mirando de reojo a la chica. La verdad es que se había asombrado mucho al verla ahí, no solo porque tenía mucho de no verla, sino porque ella era de su clase, una niña de familia con sangre pura, que no solía andar por las calles muggles.

—Si —confesó ella.— Mi sueño es formar parte del Ballet Mariinski, la compañía imperial de Rusia —añadió, dando unos saltos hacia adelante para adelantarse y luego giarse, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás, sin despegar sus ojos de Draco.

—¿No necesitas ser soviética para pertenecer al ballet imperial? —cuestionó él, divertido.

—No, creo que no o a lo mejor si, pero igual si la compañía me llamara, aunque fuera para ser una bailarina de relleno, sería feliz —declaró con emoción.

—Es un lugar muy frío y no creo que te paguen muy bien que digamos —analizó el rubio, observando la facilidad con la que Astoria caminaba de espaldas, evitando chocar con las cosas o con los ocasiones peatones que por ahí pasaban, caminando en contra.

—Podría volverme la favorita del Zar y vivir como una reina —bromeó y rió sonoramente al ver la expresión de Draco.— Es broma. Solo quisiera conocer y formar parte de una de las mejores compañías de Ballet. La de Australia también me cautiva mucho y la de Barcelona ni hablar, aunque podría batallar algo con el idioma español —comentó.

—Bueno, pero aquí tenemos buenas bailarinas, ¿no? Por ejemplo, una tal Cassy Brusse... —dijo el rubio intentando hacer memoria.

—Darcy Bussel, una prima ballerina que pertenece a la orden Oficial del Imperio Británico y estudió en la Real Escuela de Ballet —corrigió ella, sonriendo.

—Si, esa, ¿ves? No tienes que ir tan lejos para encontrar buen ballet —bromeó él y ella también.

—La conozco a ella, a su esposo, Angus Forbes, y a sus hijas, Phoebe Olivia y Zoe Sophia —alardeó con orgullo la joven Greengrass.— Lo que sorprende, es que tú sepas algo de esto, cuando jamás has sido fan del arte y menos de los muggles.

—Bueno, Hermione estudió Ballet de pequeña y tiene varios libros donde sale esa tal Darcy —comentó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Hermione? ¿Eh? —interrogó ella con desdén.— ¿Hermione 'Sangre Sucia' Granger?

—Hermione 'mi novia' Jean Granger —corrigió él, enfatizando 'mi novia' y mirando a la castaña con seriedad.

—Había escuchado rumores, pero me sorprende que sean verdad —dijo con sorna la castaña.— El gran príncipe de Slytherin anda con una nacida de muggles.

—No pensé que tuvieras esos prejuicios, siendo bailarina —comentó él.

—Soy desertora por gusto, no por idealismo—contestó ella con tranquilidad y una seriedad que no parecía propia de su rostro infantil.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó Draco, parpadeando un poco.

—Que quiero disfrutar mi juventud, porque amo el ballet y la carrera es corta. Quiero explotar mi carrera y recorrer el mundo, de forma libre, pero obvio que sueño y aspiro a casarme con un sangre limpia de prestigio —confesó la pequeña Greengrass.

—Demasiado ambiciosa —se burló el rubio, negando con la cabeza.

—No por nada fui Slytherin, como tú —aclaró ella, sonriendo.

—Hum... esas cosas son basura —bufó Draco.— Dime, ¿qué ha traído de bueno los prejuicios de la sangre? Por poco y todos terminamos muerto o en prisión —declaró el chico con cierto nostalgia.

—¿Por eso andas con Granger? —observó Astoria, pero Draco no contestó, solo la miró de mala forma.— Vale, quizás tengas razón —concedió.— Pero aparentando que somos todos iguales y que ya no hay problemas no va a cambiar el pasado —argumentó.— Hay clases, incluso entre nosotros, y esas clases marcan una diferencia que es muy difícil de superar. No digo que sea imposible, solo que si es muy difícil y raro que funcione una relación de diferentes "especies", por así decirlo y lamento decirte que no somos iguales. Los sangre-limpia nacimos mágicos y crecimos con magia, los hijos de muggles no.

—Son diferencias insignificantes —declaró él, convenciéndose a sí mismo de aquello, haciéndose una nota mental sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana.— Igual yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para estar con ella —añadió.

—Suerte con eso, porque su relación suena difícil. Es como querer cruzar unicornios con caballos corrientes —añadió desdeñosa.

—Nunca dejas e ser venenosa, ¿verdad? —le dijo Draco con desdén y enarcando una ceja. La chica solo rió.

—Soy una víbora como tú y por más mente abierta que tenga, hay cosas que no van conmigo. Como eso de vivir sin magia, sería la muerte para mí —se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puedes ser un amor cuando quieres o una arpía —comentó él, sonriendo de medio lado.

Astoria solo sonrió con orgullo y dio un trago más a su jugo.

Así siguieron caminando juntos por las calles de Londres hasta que la noche calló y la bailarina se retiro a su posada en 'El Caldero Chorreante', mientras que Draco decidió robar una rosa roja de un jardín y regresar al apartamento con Hermione.

—Hola —saludó la castaña de ojos avellana, quien en esos momentos preparaba una cena para dos, con un vino tinto y velas sobre la mesa.

—Perdoname por lo que pasó en la mañana —dijo Draco, dándole la rosa a su novia. Ella la recibió y sonrió de forma amplia, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Gracias amor, y también perdoname a mí, sé que últimamente ando muy ocupada y se me olvida que no estás acostumbrado a vivir sin magia —le susurró Hermione al oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

—No tienes porque pedir perdón, fue mi culpa —insistió él y antes de que ella replicara, comenzó a besar su cuello, tomándola de la cintura y alejándola de la ensalada que ella pretendía preparar.

—Draco, la cena —suspiró la chica, dejándose llevar por las cosas que Malfoy le hace sentir con sus caricias y besos.

Aunque lo negara, siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por él a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado. Él siempre la hacia perder los estribos, como aquel golpe que le había dado en tercero y luego como había faltado a la siguiente clase por haberse quedado pensando en él.

—Lo que quiero comer está aquí —sentenció él, aprovechando la poca resistencia que ponía su novia, para cargarla y llevarla a la habitación.

Ambos se olvidaron de su discusión matutina y hasta de la cena. Los besos y caricias se desataron sin tapujos y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Draco se desvivió en darle a placer a su novia de todas las formas físicas que conocía, haciéndola gritar al grado de que ella le permitió colocar un hechizo silenciador para que los vecinos muggles no escucharan sus gemidos y algunas frases vulgares que incluían varitas, escobas, calderos chorreantes y snitsh doradas. Claro está que Hermione también se encargó de complacerlo a él y así fue como terminaron exhaustos, bañados de sudor y bajo las sabanas.

Estuvieron recuperando un aliento por un buen rato y el rubio se dedicó a observar a su novia por todo ese rato. Hermione se había recostado sobre su pecho, permitiendo que él pudiera apreciar su lindo y tranquilo rostro de ángel. Sin embargo, por unos instantes el alborotado cabello castaño de la chica Granger le recordó a Draco a otra castaña que conocía y las palabras de esa chica llegaron a su mente: "Es como querer cruzar unicornios con caballos corrientes." Bufó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartar de su cabeza aquello y como un relámpago, otra idea cruzó su mente.

—Hermione —llamó Draco, cuando sintió que la castaña comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Ella solo bufó y se acurrucó más en el pecho del rubio, a forma de respuesta.— He estado pensando... Casate conmigo —propuso sin mucho tacto.

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato. Era evidente que aquella repentina proposición le había espantado el sueño.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó la leona sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Casate conmigo, Hermione —volvió a repetir el rubio, aunque el rostro de su novia le decía que no había sido muy buena idea decir las cosas así.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó, no les gustó, merezco comentario o no? O:**

**Criticas, reclamos, sugerencias, peticiones y todo lo que se pueda expresar atravez de letras es muy bien recibido. **

**¡Un beso grandote por leer y no duden en decirme lo que opinan! ^^**

Gracias a **Caroone ** y** KamilaSpears ** por sus Review me alegra que se animaran, un beso grande lindas :3


	3. Proposiciones

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Ains, pues ya trascribí hasta el quinto capítulo, pero creo que me la llevaré más tranquila xD**

**Sobre todo, intentaré mejor actualizar los otros fics largos que tengo y así.**

**Pero mientras tanto,**** espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

Inevitable

**3.- Proposiciones**

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —le preguntaba Ginny Weasley, ahora Potter, a su mejor amiga. La menor lucía visiblemente impresionada ante lo que Hermione le acaba de contar sobre la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho Draco.

Ambas chicas estaban sentada en la cocina de la casa de la pelirroja, tomando un café, mientras el pequeño James dormía en su porta-cunas y Teddy jugaba con una escoba de juguete, subiendo y bajando las escaleras.

—Que lo tenía que pensar, porque me tomó por sorpresa —suspiró la castaña, mirando su café.

—Y me imagino que no le gustó mucho la respuesta, ¿verdad? —indagó Ginny ante la mirada triste de Hermione.

—Solo me miró con seriedad y dijo: "Está bien, esperaré tu respuesta" y se acostó de lado para dormir —confesó sin mucha emoción.

—Como que lo bajaste de su nube de un golpe —comentó la otra chica.

—Eso creo, pero es que, él dijo las cosas tan de repente —se defendió una de las heroínas de la segunda guerra mágica.

—Bueno, a lo mejor te lo quería decir desde antes —argumentó Ginny.— Ya tienen mucho tiempo juntos y es normal que él quiera formalizar más.

—A mi gusto, solo lo dijo por un impulso —insistió Granger, no muy convencida de las palabras de su amiga.

—Bueno, pero a ti ¿no te gustaría casarte con él? —indagó la pelirroja, meciendo un poco a su recién nacido hijo que amenazaba con despertarse.

—No lo sé —admitió Hermione.— La verdad es que no creo estar lista para casarme, no es que no quiera un familia y eso, pero me gustaría por lo menos terminar la universidad antes de tomar esa decisión —añadió, mirando con una sonrisa a su pequeña ahijado.— Digo, hay tantas cosas que cambia cuando uno se casa y aunque es hermoso, no me siento lista para eso —confesó.

—Si lo amas, no te va a importar mucho no haber ganando un mundial de Quidditch —le dijo Ginny, sonriendo y acariciando la cabecita de su pequeño hijo.— Porque esto es lo más maravillosa que jamás podrás llegar a tener.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si sea lo adecuado para mí —declaró la castaña. Enternecida, pero no muy convencida.

—Piénsalo bien, porque sabes que él estará esperando por tu respuesta —le advirtió la pelirroja.— Y si lo olvidas, seguro que se ofenderá, sobre todo conociendo a Malfoy —añadió con una risita.

—No sé que decirle y tampoco quiero darle en su orgullo Slytherin —bufó Hermione, rodando los ojos.— Si le digo que no o que todavía no, se va a ofender, pero si le digo que sí, sé que no soportare la presión. Digo, nuestras familias siguen sin aguantarse, dime ¿cómo crees que tomaran la noticia? ¡Se van a querer morir!

—Bueno, pero tendrán que aceptar que esa es su decisión —intentó animar Ginny.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo en donde vivir. No llevamos ni dos meses en el apartamento y él ya está harto. Quiere regresar a los suburbios mágicos. De hecho, si por él fuera, nos iríamos a meter a Malfoy Manor —argumentó algo exasperada.

—Hmm... —meditó unos segundos su amiga.— Quizás te propuso matrimonio para que así se vallan a vivir a su mansión —sugirió y la castaña la miró de mala forma.— Solo decía, intento pensar como él.

—Yo solo sé que no quiero responder y pensar en eso ahora. La semana que viene tengo pruebas en la universidad y no quiero sumergirme en este dilema —declaró Hermione, revolviéndose el cabello.

La esposa del héroe nacional iba a decirle algo a su amiga, pero el ruido de la puerta se escuchó, seguido de varias risas.

—Trajimos cervezas de mantequilla —anunció Harry, entrando con su formal atuendo de auror y seguido de su mejor amigo y cuñado.

—¡Los atrapamos! ¡A todos esos cochinos traficantes de objetos malditos! —celebró el pelirrojo, levantando la caja de cervezas de mantequilla.

—Felicidades, pero bajen la voz, que si despiertan a James, los voy a matar —amenazó Ginny, poniéndose de pie para recibir a su esposo y besarlo.

—Felicidades —felicitó Hermione, también levantándose, pero se limitó a darle un apretón de manos a los dos.

No es que tuvieran nada en contra de ellos, solo era una costumbre que había adoptado, pues a Draco no le hacía gracia que la castaña se lanzara encima de sus dos mejores amigos. La leona podía argumentar mil veces que ellos eran como sus hermanos, pero él seguía repitiendo: No dejan de ser hombres.

—Bueno, hoy festejaremos por lo grande —declaró Ron, sonriente al haber concluido un gran caso en el que habían estado trabajando por meses.

—Llamale a Teddy, para que venga también —le pidió la pelirroja a su marido, pero antes de que Harry acatara la petición, Hermione habló.

—Tengo una idea —dijo, sonriendo con algo de triunfo.— ¿Por qué no celebramos en mi casa? Y podríamos invitar también a Luna...

O-O-O

—Recuérdame, ¿por qué aguanto tus osadías? —dijo Draco, quien estaba sentado en un local de Londres, donde tocaban música de fondo en un ambiente muy moderno y desenfadado. Frente a él estaba Astoria Greengrass, con un helado frente a ella y aguantando la risa, posiblemente porque el rubio tenía un gracioso bigote de crema chantilly.

—Porque posiblemente soy la única serpiente con la que has convivido en años —respondió Astoria, divertida.— Y admite que te hace falta estar entre los tuyos —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Claro, ya hasta lo había olvidado —se burló él, con ironía.— Todos los que decía conocer o ser mis amigos, se fueron volando, literalmente, cuando supieron que era un mortífago, sin contar el hecho de que de plano me terminaron de aborrecer por estar con Hermione —añadió desdeñoso.— Dime, ¿donde queda la frase del sombrero seleccionador que dice que los Slytherin son verdaderos amigos?

—A mí no me preguntes —rió Astoria, comiendo algo de nieve.— Hace dos años que mi madre no me dirige la palabra y Daphne se casó con Theo sin invitarme a la boda —dijo con la cuchara en la boca.

—En ese caso, salud, por ser unas serpientes marginadas —propuso Draco, levantando su café.

—Salud —apoyó Astoria, levantando su copa de helado y ambos rieron.

—¿Quieres Whisky? —preguntó el rubio, sin perder la sonrisa y ella le dedicó una mirada asesina, a lo que él rió más.— Perdón, se me olvidó que aún no puedes tomar en el mundo de los muggles —rectificó con burla, consiguiendo que Astoria se pusiera roja y se metiera una enorme cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Muy chistoso —le retó la chica, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta.— Aunque pudiera tomar, no lo haría, porque tengo función en la noche —aclaró, al tiempo que se ponía a buscar algo en su bolso. Sacó dos papeles pequeños y se los entregó al rubio.— Dos entradas de palmo, para la última función a las siete —informó, sonriente.

—¿Las Zapatillas rojas? —interrogó Draco, mirando las dos entradas que le acaban de dar.

—Es la obra que estoy haciendo —contestó ella.— Hoy es mi última noche aquí en Inglaterra; el contrato con la compañía se acaba justo a media noche, como la cenicienta —bromeó la castaña de ojos verdes, aunque él no pareció captar muy bien el chiste.

—¿La qué? —dijo extrañado y ella rió con fuerza.

—Olvidalo. El punto es que mañana por la mañana me iré con la compañía de Berlín —aclaró Astoria.

—¿Tan pronto te vas? —interrogó Malfoy, mirándola con sorpresa.

—Ni tan pronto. Llevo dos años trabajando con el ballet ingles, que apenas nos encontráramos dos días antes de mi partida es otra cosa —rectificó.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte? —insistió Draco.

—Les he aprendido cosas maravillosa a los de la compañía, pero ya te he dicho que no pretendo inmortalizarme como Darcy o como prima ballerina, solo quiero disfrutar de mi juventud y conocer muchos lugares, preferentemente bailando ballet —declaró la Greengrass.

—Pues, aunque será una lastima perder tu compañía, te deseo que todo salga bien —le dijo el rubio, guardando las entradas en su saco.

—Uy, el gran Draco Malfoy acaba de decirme que me va a extrañar —se burló un poco la chica.

—¡Ja! Ya quisiera, Greengrass. Solo dije que era bueno tener alguien medianamente conocido para charlar, eso es todo —aclaró el rubio y ella sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Podrías ir a visitar a Blaise, a Theodore o incluso a Vincent o Pansy. Estar con Hermione no significa que te aísles de los demás —sugirió Astoria.

—Con Zabini me peleé a golpes cuando llamó 'Sangre Sucia' a Hermione, así que desde entonces no nos hablamos. Theo vive con tu hermana, que me aborrece por que según ella le rompí el corazón a Pansy y Pansy me odia por haberla dejado por Hermione. ¿En serio quieres que vaya a visitarlos para que me maten? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a un funeral? —ironizó Draco.

—Sí que me he perdido de mucho al no estar en contacto —bromeó, haciendo una mueca de no saber si reí o llorar.—Pero bueno, aún tienes a Vincent.

—Los Goyle son como mis padres y le niegan la entrada a los traidores de la sangre —declaró y ella enarcó una ceja.— ¿En qué categoría crees que estoy por andar con una hija de muggles? Será heroína nacional, pero preguntales si les importa —bufó.

—¡Uy! —exclamó Astoria con una mueca de dolor.— ¿O sea que ni siquiera te dejan ir a tu casa? —indagó.

—Fui un par de veces, pero discutí con mi padre, hasta que me prohibió la entrada —respondió él.— Me dijo que si quería cruzar esa puerta de nuevo tendría que ir de la mano de una señorita de sangre-limpia y todas esas cosas —resopló.

—No es por molestar, verdad, pero entonces... —titubeó Astoria cuando la mirada plateada se posó sobre ella.— ¿A quien diantres piensas invitar a tu boda si no le hablas ni a tus padres? —interrogó, enarcando las dos cejas con cierta angustia, sin dar crédito a que ese chico frente a ella fuera el mismo Draco Malfoy que había conocido en Hogwarts.

—Pensaba invitarte a ti, pero creo que no podrás ir, ¿o sí? —respondió con una actitud más relajada.

—¿Sentarme junto a los Potter, Weasley, mestizos, sangre sucias y hasta muggles? —analizó la chica, con una mueca de asco, alarmado a Draco.— ¡Claro que sí! No seas tonto. Iría encantada de la vida, siempre que pueda llevar pareja, porque si me pones de madrina con un Weasley, jura que me suicido ahí —aclaró con una sonrisa.— Bien podría llevar a Blaise o a Darren —añadió, jovial.

—¿Darren? —preguntó el Malfoy al no saber de quien se trataba.

—Darren Blackwood, de mi curso, Slytherin. Aún me manda lechuzas y chocolates para los días festivos, como Blaise —informó la castaña-

—¡Wow! Tú sí que tienes muy firme eso de no dejar escapar la oportunidad de casarte con algún buen partido —bromeó Draco.

—Ya sabes, dos buenas presas, que no puedo ignorar —sonrió ella, mostrando los dientes.— Son guapos, son ricos y de sangre limpia. ¿Qué más puedo desear? —declaró Astoria y su acompañante la miró por un momento, estudiándola y pensando lo que estaba por decir.

—¿No te importa en lo más mínimo el amor? —indagó él.— ¿Que acaso nunca te has enamorado? —preguntó con suavidad, intentando no ofenderle.

—Sí, como estúpida —respondió la joven Greengrass, bajando un poco la mirada.— Pero me rompieron el corazón, así que... No. No me interesa en lo más mínimo el amor —sentenció.

Draco la miró y parpadeó un par de veces, buscando las palabras adecuadas para la información que acaba de recibir, pero como buena y astuta serpiente, Astoria se adelantó y se levantó para unirse a un grupo de gente que pretendía cantar Karaoke en el lugar.

_Como serpiente, te arrastraste hasta mi corazón, maldito impostor._

_Ingenuamente, caí en las garras del depredador que me desgarró._

_Aaay hasta el cuello estoy, en el contrato de mi vida, tenía su clausula escondida._

_Ya no te daré lo que me pidas te daré lo que mereces: ¡Me voy! sin decirte adiós._

_Trágate toditas tus mentiras, buscate a otra niña con la ilusión, me encontré algo mejor._

_Te mandaré una postal, que al final la luz me trajo a la salida... y por fin te puedo olvidar_

Él solo sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, observando y escuchando el espectáculo que regalaban el grupito de niñas locas, donde quizás la voz de Astoria era lo que más sobresalía o por lo menos para él. No dejó de seguirla con la mirada y notó claramente que no era el único que le ponía más cuidado a la bailarina de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

La pista no tardó mucho en terminar y otras chicas más siguieron cantando, mientras otros tantos se unieron al Karaoke.

—No sabía que sabías cantar —alagó Draco a la joven Greengrass.

—Para que veas que soy un estuche de monerías —se pavoneó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que es la primera vez que disfruto de la música muggle? —le dijo Draco.

—No lo sé, quizás solo lo dices para que vuelva a cantar y no me valla —respondió Astoria con tono cómplice y divertido.— Pero ya es tarde y necesito calentar, ver vestuario y todo eso para la noche de hoy —sentenció, al tiempo que miraba su reloj de pulsera.

—¿De verdad? —gruñó el rubio, también mirando la hora.

—De verdad y espero que vallas —finalizó a modo de despedida. Él se puso de pie y asistió con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ahí nos veremos, Astoria —aseguró él, siguiendo con sus ojos grises como la joven se iba y se perdía en la salida. Suspiró y parpadeó un poco, para luego reprenderse mentalmente por lo que había cruzado por su mente al verla caminar. —¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy? Hermione te debe estar esperando —murmuró para si mismo antes de pedir la cuenta del lugar.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó o no les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario o no? ¿Galletas, veneno, algo? O:**

**Criticas, reclamos, sugerencias, peticiones y todo lo que sea es muy bien recibido :3**

**¡Un beso grandote por leer y no duden en decirme lo que opinan! ^^**

Gracias **Yadira Green **y** Silvers Draco **me alegra mucho que les gustara y que aunque la idea es loca, se animaran a leerla y no se preocupen que no descuidaré la de "Por Obligación..." Un beso enorme lindas :3


	4. Desilusiones

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno, sé que tardé, digo considerando que tengo los capitulos ya escritos, pero os quiero dar tiempo para comentar, jejeje, sí, lo sé, pero también es que quería actualizar hoy. ¡Hoy, 5 de Junio, cumpleaños de Draco!**

**Así que aquí está el cuarto capitulo de esta loca historia y espero que les guste ^**

* * *

Inevitable

**4.- Desilusiones **

—Ya llegué, mi amor —anunció Draco apenas y cruzando el umbral de la puerta, para enseguida caer en cuenta de que su novia estaba en compañía de un peculiar grupo que no era muy de su agrado: El cara rajada, la zanahoria con patas, el hijo de estos, la comadreja, la Lunática y el pequeño Teddy. Bueno su sobrino no le molestaba, pero los demás sí.

—Hola, mi amor —respondió Hermione, sonriendo.— Espero que no te moleste que los invitara, estamos celebrando el triunfo que tuvieron Harry y Ron en una de sus misiones —declaró, ocultando la parte que decía que ella había hecho aquello solo para no tener que darle una respuesta esa noche al rubio.

Sus amigos se habían opuesto un poco a aquello, pero al final, la antigua leona los había convencido y es que poco le importaba a Hermione las pequeñas consecuencias que su acto podría traer, ella solo quería algo de tiempo para esquivar a su novio.

—No, claro que no —contestó el rubio, haciendo una seña a modo de saludo general.— Supongo que ya querían conocer el lugar —comentó no muy convencido y dejándose abrazar por su novia, quien le murmuró un "gracias" al oído.

—¿Quieres algo de té, Malfoy? —ofreció Luna, quien servía el té en una extraña tetera que él no recordara que fuera de ellos. Sin embargo, antes de decir algo, el pequeño Teddy gritó y saltó sobre los muebles, provocando que la pareja se separara.

—Hola, tío —saludó el pequeño, moviendo su manita y saltando para estar frente al rubio.

—Hola, pequeño —respondió Draco, cargando al niño que tenía el cabello verde.— ¿Cómo te la estás pasando? ¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó.

—Muy bien, aunque tío Ron no me quiere dar Chocolates —se quejó el niño a sabiendas que su tío rubio cumpliría cualquiera de sus caprichos, sobre todo si esos caprichos le llevaban la contra a su tío pelirrojo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo el Malfoy con tono burlón, mirando de reojo al Weasley y caminando hacía la cocina sin bajar a Teddy de sus brazos.— Yo te daré de los míos, de mis favoritos —manifestó, abriendo la alacena y sacando un paquete de Ferrero Rocher.

—¡Sí! —celebró el pequeño, levantando sus brazos a forma de victoria y cambiando el color de su cabello varias veces.

—Vale, pero solo uno o tía Hermione se va a molestar —le advirtió el rubio al notar la mirada de su novia, aunque por debajo le dio tres chocolates más.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Ron, lo suficientemente alto y mirando de mala forma al hurón.— No deberías de desautorizarme tanto frente a él, yo soy quien lo cuida casi todos los fines de semana y luego ya no me hace caso —gruñó, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Draco, quien se la devolvió.

—Ron, tú sabes que igual nunca te hace caso y mamá lo mima cuando está con ustedes —respondió Ginny, para evitar una discusión entre los dos chicos.

—¿Por qué no te sientas a celebra con nosotros, Malfoy? —ofreció Harry, señalando una silla vacía, a un lado de Luna, quien ahora cargaba a James.

—Si mi amor, celebra con nosotros —pidió Hermione, tomando a su novio de la mano para llevarlo a la mesa.

—Lo siento —se excusó.— Tenía planes para nosotros dos, pero ya que estás ocupado, creo que iré yo solo —sentenció.

—¿Planes? ¿Ir a donde? —interrogó la chica Granger, extrañada y algo asustada, porque ya se imaginaba que algo así podría pasar.

—Dos entradas de palco para una función de Ballet. La última de la temporada —comentó con aires de grandeza y arrogancia, mostrando las dos entradas rojas que le había dado Astoria.

—¿La de las zapatillas rojas? —preguntó Luna, abriendo mucho sus ojos y admirando los boletos.

—¿Las zapatillas rojas? ¿Ballet? —indagó Hermione con tono suspicaz y enarcando las cejas, en un gesto muy típico de su novio.

—Pensé que te gustaría —mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.— Pero ya que tienes reunión y yo sobro, no los desperdiciaré e iré sólo.

—Pensé que al señorito no le gustaban las cosas muggles —le molestó Ron, aguantando la risa.

—Eso no te incumbe, Weasley. Por lo menos sigo teniendo clase y un buen gusto, aún con las cosas muggles y eso es más de lo que tú puedes decir —le retó.

—No discutan —los regañó Hermione.

—Esa obra es muy buena —comentó Luna, ignorando las miradas asesinas que se dirigían los dos chicos.— Rolf me llevó hace unos meses a verla. No es la historia original, pero si es una versión muy buena. La bailarina protagonista es excelente y me enteré que esta es su última obra antes de irse a Alemania —comentó, ganándose unas miradas extrañas.— Bueno, eso último lo leí en una revista muggle que tienes en la sala Hermione —añadió, sonriendo.

—Sí, bueno —intervino Draco, mirando de reojo la dichosa revista, donde claramente aparecía Astoria en la portada. ¿Como no la había reconocido antes?— Me tengo que cambiar para el teatro —sentenció él.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos? —propuso Harry al notar como el rostro de Hermione se había vuelto una pintura que dignamente se hubiera podido titular: 'Novia a punto de asesinar a su novio por cínico'.

—¿Y los niños? —intervino Ginny, mirando a Teddy que andaba de arriba a abajo por la sala y al pequeño James.

—Yo podría quedarme a cuidarlos —se apuntó Luna.— Ya he visto la obra y Rolf dijo que tendría trabajo hasta tarde, por lo que no tengo problemas de quedarme aquí con ellos en lo que ustedes van.

—Yo también los puedo cuidar —se ofreció Ron.— No me gustan esas cosas —añadió.

—¡Entonces, no se diga más! ¡Iremos en pareja! —animó el pelinegro.

—Yo solo tengo dos boletos —informó el rubio, algo desdeñoso.

—Yo tengo dinero muggle para comprar un par más —informó Hermione, que aunque sonreía, sus ojos avellanas parecían estarse rostizando en el fuego. Si bien la idea no sonaba desagradable, a la chica le resultaba algo incomodo eso de cita doble, sobre todo porque pensaba que Draco no perdería oportunidad para recordarle la propuesta de matrimonio. Sí, se estaba martirizando demasiado con eso, pero no lo podía evitar.

Todos sonrieron, aprobando los nuevos planes.

O-O-O

El lugar estaba lleno, como habían previsto. Un sin numero de mujeres y hombres de la alta sociedad se pavoneaban por ahí con sus mejores ropas y más caras joyas. Harry había tomado prestado uno de los trajes negros de Draco, aunque le quedaba algo justo el pantalón algo largo. El rubio, por el contrario, había optado por un traje blanco y hecho a la medida. Mientras que Herminione llevaba un vaporoso vestido dorado sin mangas y Ginny había tomado un vestido azul, al que le habían hecho unas cuantas modificaciones con magia, para que le quedara.

—Madre mía, ¿como hiciste para conseguir los boletos? —interrogó Hermione, admirando la cantidad de gente adinerada que andaba por ahí y es que aunque ellos se veían muy bien, las demás personas los sobrepasaban por mucho con toda esa opulencia. La leona podía asegurar que cada boleto costaba una buena cantidad de dinero, ya que se trataba de la presentación final.

—Contactos —respondió Draco, sin atreverse a decir la verdad.

—No habrás embrujado a alguien, ¿verdad? —insistió ella, entornando sus ojos.

—Ya, Hermione, mejor vamos a disfrutar —intervino Ginny, sonriendo.

—Mejor dicho, vamos a conseguir boletos —dijo Harry, riendo un poco y rascándose la cabeza, mientras buscaba la taquilla con cierta desesperación.

—Ahí está —informó Draco, con cierto tono de frustración y una mirada que delataba la pena ajena que le daba el pelinegro.

La verdad es que compartir tiempo de calidad con los amigos de su novia no era lo que él calificaba como una buena noche, pero ¿qué más daba si podía verla última obra de Astoria en Londres? No es que le importara mucho, ¿verdad?, pero bueno, solo se lo había prometido y además estaba con Hermione, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Suspiró y en compañía de su novia y los amigos de ésta, se acercaron a la taquilla.

—Dos boletos —pidió Harry a la chica que despachaba, una joven de cabellera negra y corta con mechones rojos.

—Sería bueno que nos pudiéramos sentir juntos, ¿no? —propuso Ginny, mirando a Draco para que dijera el numero de asientos que tenían los dos boletos, pero antes de decir nada, la señorita de la taquilla sonrió con cierta burla y habló.

—Los asientos regulares ya están todos vendidos, a no ser que se den cancelaciones de última hora, que dudo mucho —informó.— Aunque también quedan los asientos de palco, pero están reservados para aquellos que trabajan en la compañía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter, como si estuviera confundido.

—Que no hay más boletos para la gente normal —explicó Hermione, mirando a su novio con una cara que decía claramente: "Confiesa lo que hiciste."

—Señorita, yo tengo dos boletos de palco, cortesía de Astoria Greengrass —le dijo Draco a la recepcionista, que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.— ¿Crees que puede hablarle y preguntarle si tiene algún problema con que entre con dos acompañantes más?

—Bueno, la señorita Greengrass tiene un palco para quien ella guste invitar, así que si me da unos minutos para preguntarle si no ha invitado a más gente, le puedo dar una respuesta —aclaró la chica, levantándose de su lugar y saliendo a prisa por una puerta trasera.

—Anda, así que Astoria Greengrass te dio las entradas —recriminó Hermione a su novio, mirándolo de forma asesina.

—Bueno, sí, la conozco. ¿Importa? —argumentó el rubio, mirando de forma desdeñosa a Harry, quien le hacía una mueca de reprobación y es que él sabía como se ponía la leona cuando se enojaba. Granger le hacía honor a su casa.

—No lo sé, quizás hubiera sido bueno que mencionaras que conoces a la bailarina de la obra que vamos a ver —le dijo la castaña, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando su cartera entre las manos.— O mejo aún, decir como la conoces —añadió.

—Era una Slytherin —murmuró Draco, intentando que los muggles presentes no escucharan.

—¿Una Slytherin que baila ballet? —preguntó Ginny, sin dar crédito a eso y reavivando la mirada suspicaz de su amiga, quien tampoco se tragaba el cuento.

—Ser de Slytherin no es como lo pintan, ¿sabes, rojita? —respondió desdeñoso.

—No insultes a mi esposa, Malfoy —le espetó Harry.

—Espera, espera, espera —intervino Hermione con su usual tono de mandona y metiéndose entre los dos chicos.— No discutiremos aquí —sentenció viendo como la recepcionista regresaba a la taquilla con aires de sorprendida y se sentó en su lugar.

—El palco está libre para lo que usted disponga, señor Malfoy —le dijo la señorita, entregando tres boletos más que llevaban el nombre de Draco, escrito a puño de Astoria.— Puede disponer de los cinco asientos que ahí están —informó.

—Gracias —murmuró el rubio, tomando los boletos y sintiendo sobre su nuca la mirada asesina de su novia.

O-O-O

Se acomodaron en el palco, que, debían de admitir, tenía muy buena vista. Había cinco butacas amplias y cómodas, de terciopelo rojo con bordados dorados y madera tallada. En frente de las butacas había una mesa con cinco copas de cristal y una botella roja, sumergida en un recipiente con hielo.

—Pero que bien trato les dan a los de la compañía —comentó Harry acercándose al balcón y observando todas las butacas que estaban abajo.

—Champagne, Piper Heidsieck, etiqueta roja —murmuró Draco, tomando la bebida.— Es Burt, del 93 —añadió examinando la botella.

—¿Podemos tomar? —indagó Ginny, mirando al rededor, como en otros palcos se abrían las botellas de la forma más discreta posible, aunque el estruendo del corcho era inconfundible.

—Yo la sé abrir —se ofreció Draco.— Si quiere tomar, díganme antes de que empiece la obra —declaró, mirando a su novia quien aún lucía algo recelosa.

—Adelante, mi amor —dijo finalmente la castaña, sonriendo. El rubio sonrió, con arrogancia y luciéndose igual los otros hombres en los otros palcos.

El heredero Malfoy tomó una servilleta blanca que ahí estaba, para sostener mejor la botella, inclinandola a 45°, retiró la etiqueta roja que sellaba el cuello y el corcho. Luego retiró una pequeña rosca de metal que también sellaba el corcho, para finalmente tomar otra servilleta blanca y tomar el cuello. Las dos chicas y Harry pudieron notar como el rubio hacía algo de fuerza, girando hacia la derecha delicadamente y en un parpadear sacó el corcho y la espuma de la champagne salió de forma abundante como una cascada de burbujas rosadas.

—¿Quien quiere? —ofreció Malfoy, levantando la botella abierta de forma triunfante.

Hermione lo abrazó y le dio un beso fugaz, mientras la otra pareja tomaba sus respectivas copas. Draco abrazó a su novia y le sirvió champagne a los amigos de ella y luego sirvió dos copas más para él y para ella. Así los cuatro tomaron sus asientos y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, sin dejar sus bebidas de lado.

No pasaron nin cinco minutos cuando las luces se atenuaron y una melodía de piano comenzó a sonar de fondo. El telón se abrió y mostró un lindo escenario que imitaba un salón de baile muy al estilo del sigo XVII o bien, a Draco le recordaba al salón de su casa. Por lo menos media docena de bailarinas y bailarines entraron al lugar, comenzando a bailar de forma sincronizada por todo el lugar.

Draco aprovechó que no identificó a Astoria en escena y tomó el itinerario que estaba sobre el brazo de la butaca, donde describían brevemente los actos en los que la obra estaba dividida. Hermione lo observó de reojo y lo imitó, leyendo rápidamente el resumen.

La obra se dividía en cinco actos. En el primero se veía a Karen, una joven de buena familia que era amante del ballet y se debatía entre dos amores, uno de ellos era su maestro de ballet y el otro era un rico empresario con el que su familia quería que se casara la joven. En el segundo acto contaba como el maestro de baile moría de forma misteriosa, cuando Karen estaba con el empresario. La joven bailarina, muerta de dolor, juraba sobre la tumba de su maestro que siempre bailaría por él. En el tercer año, Karen se casaba con el empresario rico y entre los regalos de boda encontraba un par de zapatillas rojas de ballet. Karen se las ponía a petición de su nuevo marido y comenzaba a bailar, pero luego ya no podía parar. Finalmente, en el quinto acto, Karen seguía bailando por los bosques, donde se le aparecía el alma de su maestro, quien bailaba con ella una vez más. El cuerpo de Karen terminaba por no soportar más y termina cayendo muerta. Sin embargo, al fina su marido aparece al final y le quita las zapatillas rojas para irse y dejarla sola ahí en el bosque.

—Que crudo —murmuró Hermione, terminando de leer el resumen.

Draco la miró de reojo y sonrió, para luego tomarla de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Ella también le sonrió y después volteó a ver el espectáculo.

Astoria ya estaba en escena, con un vestido azul claro y zapatillas también azules. La joven bailaba por momentos con un bailarín rubio que tenía puesto un traje negro y por otros momentos bailaba con un castaño de traje azul marino. Por unos momentos el rubio Malfoy sintió algo de envidia por el bailarín rubio que bailaba y tocaba a Astoria con tanta pasión, seguramente él era el maestro de baile. Sabía que todo era actuado, pero aún así el vino que corría por su sangre lo hacía sobresaltarse con ciertos movimientos de los bailarines.

Para cuando el cuarto acto llegó, la botella de Piper etiqueta roja ya estaba vacía y Draco había sido el culpable de haber acabado con la mitad de dicha botella. En el quinto acto, los ojos grises bailaban acorde con las zapatillas rojas de la Greengrass. Los acordes finales sonaron y la delicada figura de la castaña, con su vestido blanco y cabello suelto, cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, regalándole una tétrica y convincente escena a los espectadores. El bailarín castaño de traje azul entró a escena y tomó a Astoria de los brazos, para arrastrarla con sutileza por el escenario hasta dejarla en el centro. Él le quito las zapatillas y salió de ahí, dejando a la bella castaña, tirada, descalza, despeinada, con sus ojos verdes con la mirada perdida y su boca entre abierta, estaba muerta. El telón se cerró.

—Delirante —murmuró Ginny, uniéndose a la ovación del publico que se había puesto de pie para aplaudir.

El telón se volvió a abrir y el elenco entero hizo una reverencia. Astoria estaba descalza y en el centro, entre los dos bailarines que habían interpretado a sus dos amores. Por un instante Draco hubiera jurado que los ojos esmeralda lo miraban con intensidad, pero pensando que era un tontería, sacudió la cabeza y se limitó a aplaudir hasta que el telón se cerró de nuevo, dando por terminado todo. Las dos parejas salieron tranquilamente por la zona de los palcos, que evidentemente era más calmada que el revuelto que se vivía abajo.

—Sí que fue muy buena —admiró Harry, refiriéndose a la bailarina de Slytherin.

—Jamás habías visto una obra de ballet, no puedes decirlo con tanta seguridad —le reprendió Ginny, sin ocultar un poco los celos.

—Yo sí y admito que es muy buena la chica —terció Hermione.

—Para que vean que de Slytherin sale oro puro —alardeó Draco.

—De Gryffindor también —le retó la pelirroja, pero antes de que el rubio respondiera, la serpiente de ojos veres estaba de pie frente a ellos. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que en escena, pero en lugar de zapatillas de ballet o estar descalza, llevaba unos tacones rojos.

—Habrá un cóctel de despedida —informó la joven castaña.— Y quizás estoy siendo algo atrevida al pedirles esto, pero me gustaría que asistieran —pidió Astoria, sonriendo a Draco, quien se disponía a responder, pero su novia se adelantó al hablar.

—¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? ¿Por que los boletos y las invitaciones cuando apenas nos conocemos? —indagó la castaña de ojos avellana, suspicaz y desconfiada de la serpiente.

—A Draco lo conozco desde hace mucho, incluso antes de Hogwarts, así que no le veo nada de extraño —respondió la Greengrass.— Además que lo único que quiero es poderme despedir de alguien antes de irme a Berlín —añadió, entrecerrando los ojos con algo de molestia.

—¿Y tiene que ser justamente mi novio de quien te quieres despedir? —interrogó Hermione, sin poder ocultar los celos que esa chica le provocaba. Sería más delgada y baja que ella, pero no por eso Astoria era fea, no sería la mujer con curvas de modelo pero su cara de niña que no rompe un plato era muy linda.

Los ojos verdes de la chica recorrieron de arriba a abajo a Granger. La Slytherin hizo una muesca de asco, dedicándole la misma mirada a Ginny y a Harry.

—¿Sabes? Olvidalo —declaró con altanería.— Por un momento pensé que en Gryffindor enseñaban modales, pero se me olvida que los traidores, mestizos y sangre sucias no conocen lo que es eso —escupió cada palabra con veneno, sonriendo con burla y arrogancia.

Hermione frunció los labios y el entrecejo, furiosa por el insulto que hace mucho no escuchaba, pero si algo le molestó más que eso, fue que Draco no dijo ni media palabra para defendedla.

—Pero si en Slytherin solo enseñan a escupir veneno —bramó la joven pelirroja, poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

—Tranquilicémonos, ¿sí? — intervino Harry ante las miradas asesinas que se dirigían las tres chicas.

—¿Tú no piensas decir nada? —le gritó Hermione a Draco.

—Lo siento, Astoria. Te deseo mucha suerte, pero nos despedimos aquí —declaró el rubio con seriedad, soltando la mano de su novia para abrazar a la bailarina castaña.

—Gracias, Malfoy —le susurró ella, besando su mejilla. Los Slytherin se separaron y dirigiendo una última mirada desdeñosa al grupo de leones, Astoria se marchó con arrogancia y pasos ligeros.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Granger, visiblemente llena de rabia y pateando el suelo con su tacón para llamar la atención del Rubio.—Pusiste a esa víbora antes que a mí —acusó a Draco.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó Malfoy, ingenuo ante la acusación.— Claro que no hice tal cosa —se defendió, pero la castaña de ojos avellanas no contestó y a pasos largos se fue de ahí. Ginny fue tras su amiga, dedicándole una fugaz mirada asesina al Slytherin que se quedó a solas con su eterno nemesis.

—La regaste —le dijo el pelinegro con reproche. El rubio solo lo miró feo.

—No necesito de tus observaciones, Potter —espetó Draco, claramente molesto.

—Mira, Malfoy. Intento ser cordial contigo porque Hermione te ama, pero si la lastimas, jura que te acordarás de mí lo que resta de tu vida. Ella es como mi hermana y no dejaré que la hagas sufrir —amenazó el héroe nacional, aunque el rubio no le puso mucho cuidado, solo chasqueó la lengua, como diciendo: No creo que te atrevas. Harry se marchó, dejando a Draco solo y pensando en las palabras de Astoria: "Los leones y las serpientes no se llevan", su amiga no podía tener más razón que en esos momentos. Él parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás encajaría en el grupo de los heroicos leones.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó o no les gustó? Jejeje, por ahí distorsioné a más no poder la historia de las zapatillas rojas, pero espero que pese a eso les gustara un poco y no duden en decir como les pareció, saben que cualquier critica, reclamo, sugerencia, lo que sea es bien recibido, no duden en decirlo :3**

**¡Un beso grandote por leer! ^^**

**Y gracias Luisa y Yare por leerme, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes. ¡Muchos besos y muchas gracias!**


	5. No soy yo, eres tú

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues aquí está el capítulo 5 ^^ y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Inevitable

**5.- No soy yo, eres tú**

Hermione estaba furiosa y casi sin querer las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, arruinando su maquillaje. Apenas se apartó de toda la gente del evento, decidió usar la aparición y apareció en su departamento, provocándole un susto de muerte a Ron, quien en esos momentos miraba la tele a lado de Teddy. El pequeño metamorfamago se había quedado dormido, igual que James, mientras que Luna leía una de las revistas muggles, tomando apuntes, seguramente para pasárselos a su padre y que este los publicara en El Quisquilloso.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en seguida la rubia, mirando a su amiga, quien de forma disimulada se cubría el rostro, pero no dejaba de llorar.

—¿Y los demás? —indagó Ron, sin mucho tacto.— ¿Donde se quedaron Harry, mi hermana y el hurón?

—Harry y Ginny deben de venir en camino —respondió la castaña con voz quebrada.— Y el idiota de Malfoy seguro que se largó a despedirse de la bailarina espiriflautica esa —añadió con coraje contenido, caminando hacia el cuarto que desde hace meses compartía con su rubio novio.

—Ve con ella —le indicó Luna a Ron.— Yo cuido de los niños —añadió.

—¿Pero por qué yo? —se quejó el pelirrojo, pero ante la mirada severa de Luna, prefirió no rezongar más e ir con su castaña amiga. Entró a la habitación y miró a Hermione acostada boca abajo, llorando y maldiciendo con la cara hundida en la almohada, ahogando los gritos.— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó inseguro.

—¿Que no es obvio, Ronald? —respondió de mala forma, mirando a su amigo como si él fuera el causante de todas sus penas.

—¿Que te hizo el hurón? —interrogó, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

—Prefirió a una tonta bailarina solo porque era de Slytherin —contestó con la voz algo quebrada.

—Hermione, no te entiendo, ¿como que prefirió? —preguntó el Weasley con cada de circunstancia, entonces la castaña volteó a verlo y haciendo un puchero de molestia, comenzó a narrar todo lo ocurrido. Contó todo desde los boletos, hasta la forma tan altanera y arrogante que tenía la tal Astoria y como la había insultado.

—... ¡Y la abrazó! ¡La beso a pesar de que yo estaba ahí! ¡Me llamó sangre sucia y aún así la trató de maravilla! —declaró molesta y ofendida.

Muchas veces ya le habían dicho así, así que no le molestaba, pero había algo en el hecho de que Draco no la hubiera defendido que le había molestado de sobre manera a la antigua Gryffindor. ¿Por qué el rubio tenía tanta atención con esa tal Astoria? ¡Ella era su novia, no esa bailarina!

—Ese maldito hurón me va a escuchar. Se ve que lo venenoso no se le quita y se le sale más cuando está con los suyos —dijo el chico de forma solemne, levantando el puño a manera de amenaza, como si Malfoy estuviera ahí frente a él.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió de lado, algo enternecida. Ron siempre tan dispuesta a defendedla, sobre todo si se trataba de Draco. ¿Cuantas veces Ron le había dicho que los leones y las serpientes no se llevaban? Pero ella con su lógica e ideales, pensaba diferente, aunque ahora comenzaba a creer que eso era verdad. Ella y Draco siempre habían tenido problemas, a pesar de todo lo que hiciera, de lo bien que la pasaran y demás, si no era una cosa era otra, pero siempre había alguna diferencia entre ellos, ya fuera en alguna idea, opinión, gustos o costumbres.

—¿Hermione, estás bien? —preguntó Ginny, entrando a la habitación y no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa al ver a su amiga y hermano juntos. La pelirroja siempre había estado convencida de que ellos deberían de haber terminado juntos, pero aún así había apoyado a Hermione cuando ella había decidido escoger a Draco.

—¿Se fue con ella, verdad? —dijo la chica de ojos avellanas, mirando la puerta como si esperara que alguien más apareciera.

—No lo sé, salí detrás de ti, pero te me perdiste —contestó la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cuando me vine se quedó parado ahí —comentó Harry, apareciendo detrás de su esposa.

Los amigos se miraron los unos a los otros, pero antes de decir algo al respecto, escucharon un grito en la sala y luego el llanto de James que seguramente se había asustado y despertado por el grito que parecía haber sido de Luna.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione? —se escuchó la acusadora voz de la rubia y fue fácil deducir que Malfoy había aparecido de la nada en el apartamento.

—¿Donde está? —preguntó el chico con voz seria y sus pasos se escucharon, se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación. Draco se paró detrás del matrimonio Potter y suspiró con fastidio al ver que todo el grupito estaba ahí reunido.— ¿Siempre tienen que estar en manado? —espetó desdeñosamente, al tiempo que se abría paso entre Harry y Ginny, quienes solo lo miraron con el cejo entrefuncido.

—Tú, maldita sabandija, ¿quien te crees que eres para tratar así a Hermione? —le retó el Weasley, poniéndose de pie de un tirón y levantando los puños.

—Yo no hice nada y para fines prácticos, esto es asunto entre ella y yo —manifestó tranquilamente, mirando con arrogancia a los presentes.— Ustedes están de sobra aquí —añadió con frialdad.

—Ellos son mis amigos y tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí —les defendió la chica, levantándose de la cama para caminar y encarar a su todavía novio.

—Hermione es como nuestra hermana y no la dejaremos sola con un patán como tú —dijo Ron, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, interponiéndose entre el rubio y la castaña, en un plan defensivo.

—¿Qué acaso no te cansas, Weasley? —le dijo Draco de forma burlona, sonriendo con superioridad.— Hermione ya te ha despreciado demasiado como para que a estas alturas vengas a hacerte el héroe frente a ella para ver si te hace caso. Entiende que eres demasiado poca cosa para ella, deja de rogar y hacer tus estúpidos teatros —expuso el rubio con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Pero de que diantres estás hablando, hurón? ¡Se te subió el veneno a la cabeza! —gruñó el pelirrojo, visiblemente exaltado.

—Solo digo la verdad, comadreja, deja de asechar a mi novia y metete en tus asuntos —bramó Malfoy, fulminando a Ron con la mirada.

—Ahora si te acuerdas de que soy tu novia —le acusó Hermione, ignorando las demás palabras de los chicos y los visibles celos de Draco.

—Jamás se me ha olvidado —se defendió el rubio, algo exasperado ante la actitud de la castaña.

—Claro que sí, cuando abrazaste a la tal Astoria esa —insistió Granger.

—Es una amiga y se va a Berlín, ¿como querías que la despidiera? —se defendió Draco, argumentó a su favor.

—¡Dejaste que me llamara sangre sucia! —le gritó la chica, exasperada y perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Él guardó silencio por unos instantes, no tenía nada para justificar aquello. La verdad es que en esos momentos, cuando Astoria había llamado 'Sangre Sucia' a Hermione, lo había tomado algo natural. Finalmente él había crecido, al igual que Greengrass, escuchando esos calificativos. Por unos instantes se le había figurado ver a su madre, con la nariz en alto e insultado a alguien que era inferior que ella, por eso no le había dicho nada a Astoria.

—No te puedes defender de eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron con victoria, pero recibiendo un pisotón por parte de su hermana que hacia unos instantes se había puesto a su lado y a un lado de Hermione, intentando calmarla.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la golpeara como a Blaise? —dijo finalmente, intentando justificarse.— Astoria es una señorita, no la iba a golpear y mucho menos por comportarse de la forma que la educaron —agregó con convicción.

—Muy señorita no parecía esa arpía ofrecida y venenosa —masculló la castaña, más molesta aún por la forma en la que Draco hablaba de esa.

—Puedo apostar la fortuna de mi familia a que es más señorita que tú —atacó Malfoy, sintiendo como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. Un dragón oculto en su pecho había gruñido y echado fuego cuando había escuchado el insulto contra la Greengrass.

El veneno quemaba las encías de Draco al estar rodeado de tantos leones que lo acusaban, lo único que se le antojaba era morder a cada uno, hablando de manera figurada, con decirle unas cuantas verdades dolorosas, bastaba y sobraba, si los mordía de verdad seguro que le daba alguna infección.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras que había dicho él y se tapó la boca para contener un pequeño grito tanto de asombro como de dolor, eso si había sido una mordida venenosa y directa a la yugular. Ginny tuvo casi la misma reacción, pero su mano se levantó dispuesta a tumbarle los dientes a Malfoy, sin embargo Ron y Harry se adelantaron. Los dos chicos se avalanzaron sobre el rubio para caerle a golpes.

Muchos golpes, varios insultos y tanto Harry como Ron mostraron que estaban dispuestos a hacerles compañía a los magos que ellos mismos habían metido a Azkaban, pues parecía que quisieran matar de verdad a Draco. El rubio se defendió con todo, tirando también golpes a pesar de no ser lo suyo, hace tiempo atrás había dejado esa mala costumbre de dejarse maltratar para luego acusar a sus agresores con superiores que los castigan. ¡Puros cuernos de unicornio a que se dejaba agredir!

La disputa no duró ni dos minutos, pues cuando Luna escuchó el alboroto fue enseguida a detenerlos con un hechizo.

—¿Pero qué les pasa? —interrogó la rubia, mirando con confusión a los presentes, tanto a los chicos petrificados y heridos, como a las chicas que lucían furiosas y muy tranquilas con el hecho de que ellos se pelearan.

—Este imbécil insultó a Hermione —dijo Ron, cuando Luna retiró el hechizo petrificador y Ginny fue a agarrarlo antes de se volviera a lanzar sobre Draco.

—Te dije que no lastimaras a mi hermana —le espetó Harry al rubio, conteniendo la rabia y apretando los puños con fuerza, siendo sostenido por Luna para que la pelea no volviera a comenzar.

El aludido no digo nada, solo se limitó a limpiarse la sangre de la boca y volteó a ver a Hermione con reproche. Ella seguía luciendo molesta e hiperventilaba.

—¿Sabes algo? —dijo finalmente Malfoy, mirando directamente a los ojos de la castaña. Sus orbes platas destellaban de furia y retaban al par de avellanas que estaban enrojecidas por el llanto.— Lo nuestro se acabó. ¡Ya me harte de estar jodido aquí contigo! —bramó.— No puedo hablar con mis padres, ni con mis amigos y encima de todo tengo que aguantar a estos roñosos, sin contar que no me dejas usar magia por tus estupideces de proteger a los muggles. ¡Me tienes harto! —declaró con frialdad, notando como la respiración de Hermione se detenía.

—¿A quienes llamas roñosos? ¡Maldito mortífago del demonio! —gritó Ron exaltado, más cabreado que antes y si no hubiera sido por su hermana, seguro se hubiera abalanzado de nuevo sobre Draco.

—¿Es en serio? —fue lo único que brotó de los labios de la castaña, quien intentaba mantenerse lo más firme que podía aunque sentía como el corazón se le hacía cachitos en eso momentos, mientras un enorme agujero negro se forma en su estomago.

—Tú y yo no nos llevamos. Las serpientes y los leones son se mesclan, ya lo sabíamos —sentenció él, recordando las palabras de Astoria y de algunos más quienes en un principio le había dicho que su relación con Hermione estaba destinada al fracaso. Sin embargo, como él era un Malfoy y no sabía perder, se había empeñado en hacer su santa voluntad y seguir un estúpido cuento rosa que no pintaba para tener buen final. Pero ya se había hartado, todo tenía un limite y ese era el suyo.

—No pensé que fueras tan retrogrado —espetó ella, reuniendo fuerzas para no derrumbarse, no le daría el gusto.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero era inevitable que todo se cayera tarde que temprano —respondió.— Tú estás con tu manada y por eso no lo ves, pero en este mundo no es para mí...

—¡Já! ¿Ahora me saldrás con eso de: 'No eres tú, soy yo'? —interrumpió la castaña, riendo con amargura e ironía.

—No, el problema no soy yo, eres tú —respondió Draco con descaro y arrastrando las palabras.— Tú no has entendido que yo no soy de tu calaña. Estoy a costumbrado a otro tipo de vida y ya me fastidié de aguantar lo contrario, intenté adaptarme a ti, pero en definitiva tú no cedes con tus ideales.

—Y yo que pensaba que con el tiempo habías cambiado —murmuró Granger, con cierta burla amarga. Sentía que algo se rompía en ella, pero estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza interna para no lucir triste ante él.

—Pensaste mal y esto terminó igual —proclamó el rubio, dedicándole una mirada de asco a los presentes y desapareciendo con un «¡crac!» en el mismo instante en que Hermione se desmoronaba sobre la alfombra, mientras mentalmente se repetía que nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido si ella hubiera dicho "Acepto" cuando él le había propuesto matrimonio.

* * *

**Emmm, no sé, como que ando de floja estos días aunque tengo esa inexplicable sensación de escribir y sobre todo de aprovechar el intenert... porque al parecer la situación economica no está como para gastar, pero en fin, ando con la cabeza bloqueada quizás por eso, pero ya que tengo escritos los capittulos de este fic, pues nada me cuesta actualizar.**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando o no? **

**La verdad es que con todo y todo que lo escribí para manifestar mi enojo contra los Dramiones, creo que no he incluido Banshing ¿o sí? Más bien quiero pintar un Drastoria diferente y un Ronmione decente :3**

**La verdad que espero que les gustara y no duden en dejarme saber lo que piensan, ya sabe que todo es bien recibido.**

**¡Un beso grandote por leer! ^^**

* * *

**RR's**

**Bela-Astoria de Slytherin:**

¡Hola, hermosa! Claro que me acuerdo de ti :3

Me alegra mucho que te guste y me alaga de sobre manera que pienses eso de mí, de verdad que significa mucho.

Por cierto que me has alegrado con eso de haber publicado de nuevo! Aún no lo leo, pero ya lo haré y espero que no te olvides de tu otro fic que también me gustó mucho ^^

Pues como dije, este fic como que es algo diferente a los demás pues lo escribí muy influenciada por la desesperación del Dramione o del Dransy que hacían banshing contra Astoria y bueno... también lo escribí antes de formarme una buena imagen de Astoria -por eso eso de que en este fic es venenosa-

¡Muchas gracias, guapa! ¡Espero leerte pronto! Cuídate y besos :3

**MALACA:**

¡Mujer! ¡Terminó! Lamento haberte torturado con el inicio, pero de verdad que ya terminó y ahora sí comenzaran ambas relaciones tanto la de Astoria con Draco y bueno, por ahí también mostraré a Ron con Hermione.

Awwww, no sabes que tanto significa que te animaras a leer a pesar del Dramione -que sé que no lo aguantas igual que yo-

Te mando muchos besos y mucha buena vibra x3

**Lilius's fan:**

Umm, no pretendía dejar mal a Hermione, la verdad, pero bueno al menos Astoria te ha gustado y eso es lo que más me cuenta :3

¡Gracias linda! Besos

**Silvers Astoria Malfoy:**

¡Hola, bella! Creo que a ti ya te había contestado por MP, pero igual te reafirmo la gratitud de que me leas y más que nada, el wow que me has caído del cielo con los escritos de Drastoria que has hecho.

Muchas veces me desespero al no encontrar nada que leer -y tened en cuenta que siguiendo los consejos de Macarena he leido hasta en portugues-, pero me has alegrado con tus historias y eso no tiene precia :3

¡Cuídate mucho, hermosa!


	6. Las cosas en su lugar

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno, dije que iba a actualizar algo más y pff, trascribiría tambien un one-shot que se me ocurrió, pero ya me caigo del sueño. Así que de ante mano me disculpo si algo está mal escrito por ahí.**

**Sé que no he andado muy activa estas semana, pero ya que terminé de ver Dance Academy, me pondré al corriente con mis escritos.**

**Mientras tanto espero que disfruten este capítulo ^^**

* * *

Inevitable

**6.- Las cosas en su lugar**

—¡Merlín! —gritó Astoria, quien ahora traía puesto un vestido rojo y su cabello estaba rizado.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una chica que estaba a un lado de ella y también vestía de rojo, igual que la mayoría de las mujeres presentes.

—¿Draco, qué te paso? —preguntó en seguida la castaña, ignorando a la otra chica y a las demás bailarinas que observaban de forma curiosa al rubio que acaba de aparecer en un estado no muy favorable.

—Digamos que ha sido doloroso despedirme de ti —bromeó un poco él, haciendo una mueca cuando ella limpió la sangre su boca con una servilleta blanca.

—¿La sangre sucia te hizo esto? —interrogó, visiblemente molesta, tomando una copa de champagne de la charola de uno de los meseros y sacando uno de los hielos para ponerlo sobre el labio inflamado de Draco. Como era de esperarse la bailarina principal se ganó varias miradas extraños, tanto por lo que hacía como por lo que acaba de decir.

—Cuidado con sa boquita, Astoria —advirtió él, notando todas esas miradas que se posaban en ellos dos.

—Cuidado debiste de tener tú con la tuya, para que no te la rompieran —respondió la Greengrass, arrugando su nariz, dejando que el rubio tomara el hielo con la servilleta y lo mantuviera sobre su labio, para bajar la inchazón.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí, Astoria? —pregunto repentinamente un hombre que según Malfou debía de tener entre treinta y cuarenta años. El tipo era rubio dorado, de ojos azules y piel algo bronceada, vestía muy elegante, pero su complexión musculosa no parecía ser la de los bailarines que conocía él.

—Nada, Ethan —respondió la castaña suspirando con fastidio y volteando a ver al su director de escena.

—¿Quien es y como es que seguridad lo dejó pasar? —preguntó el hombre, mirando desdeñosamente a Draco.

—Es un amigo mío y yo lo invité —aclaró la bruja bailarina, sin mostrar ninguna sumisión ante su director—. Tuvo un accidente en el camino para acá —añadió—. ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno —respondió el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ethan Karamakov, mucho gusto —se presentó, extendiéndole la mano a Malfoy.

—Draco Malfoy —contestó el joven rubio, aceptando y estrechando la mano del tal Ethan.

—¿Malfoy? Es un curioso apellido, tan peculiar como el de nuestra querida Greengrass —comentó jovial, dejando de lado la actitud osca que había mostrado antes de que Astoria le aclarara que él era amigo suyo—. Jamás los había escuchado antes en mi vida, mucho menos aquí donde predominan los Johnson o los Smith.

—Karamakov tampoco es muy común que digamos —resaltó Draco un poco a la defensiva.

—Por supuesto que no, porque es una apellido Australiano, si vivieras allá conocerías a más de un Karamakov —declaró el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo —contestó Malfoy, mirando de reojo a Astoria con cierta suplica de que lo sacara de esa ridícula conversación de apellidos.

—Ethan, ¿te importa si tomo algo del vestuario para cambiar su camisa llena de sangre? —pregunto la chica sonriendo con inocencia.

—Adelante, princesa —concedió el hombre, haciendo un cordial movimiento de mano para alentarla.

Astoria no contestó, solo tomó a Draco del brazo para salir de la recepción y entrar a unos camerinos que estaban al fondo de un largo pasillo lleno de fotos de bailarinas y anuncios de diferentes obras de la compañía.

Entraron al último que encontraron, donde había mucho vestuario que pertenecía al elenco.

—No me dijiste quien te hizo esto —insistió Astoria, cuando puso un pie dentro del lugar y comenzó a rebuscar entre varias camisas blancas, buscando alguna que combinara con el atuendo que traía Draco.

—El imbécil de Weasley —informó el rubio, recorriendo con sus ojos grises esos coloridos vestidos que seguramente la Greengrass usaba muy a menudo.

—Maldito traidor de la sangre, es un salvaje —gruñó ella, tomando finalmente una camisa blanca muy parecida a la de Draco, aunque con diferente corte—. Creo que te quedara bien, aunque no te favorece mucho, no eres tan delgado como los bailarines —comentó, cambiando su molestia por cierta burla.

—Gracias —respondió Malfoy, sacándose su propia camisa sin pudor ante la mirada esmeralda de Astoria quien se sonrojó levemente y se dio la vuelta.

—No me agradezcas, al final de cuentas fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó, por insultar a tu novia —declaró ella, sintiendo como él tomaba la camisa que ella aún tenía en sus manos.

—Ex-novia —le susurró al oído, para después apartarse y vestirse nuevamente—. Acabamos de terminar —susurró, sin poder dejar de sentir una opresión en su pecho al recordar aquello y el rostro de Hermione lleno de lágrimas.

—¡Merlín! ¡Draco! —exclamó la castaña, volteando a verlo con asombro—. Lo siento mucho, yo no quería que eso terminara así...

—Descuida —la interrumpió—. Tú misma dijiste que era inevitable —intentó tranquilizarla, terminando de abrochar la camisa y poniéndose el saco—. Los leones tienen ese estúpido honor y orgullo que no se lleva con el de nosotros. Si alguien tiene la culpa es ella y su manada con complejos de héroes.

—Draco, sé que te he dicho todo lo contrario antes, pero creo que te estás precipitando, apenas ayer me dijiste que te querías casar —comentó ella.

—Yo diría más bien que me tardé en darme cuenta de la realidad —aclaró el rubio encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, aunque sus ojos delataban cierta nostalgia.

—¿Me dirás que después de... cuanto? ¿Dos o tres años?...

—Tres años —respondió como si nada.

—¿Después de tres años entendiste que las serpientes nos e llevan? ¿Después de todo lo que han pasado en tres años vas a tirar todo por la borda? —insistió.

—¿Que a caso no dicen por ahí que más vale tarde que nunca? —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno sí, pero es difícil simplemente dejar ir así las cosas —argumentó Astoria, pasando las manos por su cabello—. Yo diría que algo más pasó que te hizo cambiar de opinión —añadió suspicaz, entornando los ojos para mirar a Malfoy.

—Deliras —contestó el rubio—. Mejor regresemos al cóctel antes de que tú jefe venga a buscarte —indicó, abriendo la puerta.

—Jamás habría pensando en Ethan como mi jefe —dijo la castaña de forma pensativa, arrugando el entrecejo, ladeando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a Draco.

—¿Qué no lo es? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

—Es mi coreografo, el director de esa y eso —respondió Astoria—. También fue mi maestro en la compañía y es quien da los contratos, pero jamás pensé que el fuera mi jefe —volvió a decir, haciendo una mueca extraña que lució adorable para el rubio.

—Bueno, solo fue un decir, no sabía que era un coreo... lo que sea —aclaró sin darle más importancia al asunto—. Mejor vamos.

—Vale —aceptó la chica, saliendo finalmente del lugar en compañía del joven de ojos grises.

Ambos recorrieron el mismo camino de regreso en silencio, pero cuando llegaron de nuevo al gran salón, notaron ciertas cosas diferentes.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —indagó el rubio, mirando como todo estaba oscuro y una melodía que parecía pertenecer a un órgano sonaba con fuerza, retumbando con eco en el lugar. El techo había perdido los listones que él había visto al llegar y habían sido remplazados por globos blancos que parecían lunas en el cielo oscuro.

Draco tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido, pero antes de poder preguntar como es que habían hecho todo aquello sin magia, los presentes voltearon a verles y abrieron paso hacia el centro e la pista. Ahí había un pequeño escenario improvisado con algunas mensas sin mantel y para disgusto del rubio, sobre el escenario estaba Ethain. Lo reconoció solo por el cabello y el traje, porque tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto con una mascara blanca y sonreía arrogante.

Una de las chicas que él reconoció como una bailarina de cabello negro que había estado en la obra, se acercó a ellos y se paró frente a Astoria.

—Idea de Ethan —le dijo de las chicas de ahí, entregándole un micrófono a la Greengrass, quien lo tomó y miró con ingenuidad ingenua todo el lugar. Sabía lo que Karamakov quería, lo habían hablando a forma de broma durante algunos ensayos, pero no creía que él fuera capaz de hacer todo aquello para su despedida y la verdad, con todo lo que había pasado, no tenía mucha cabeza.

Sin embargo no fue capaz de dejar colgada la sorpresa, aunque lo que más se le antojaba en ese instante era irse con Draco a algún bar a platicar lo que había sucedido y lo que estaba por suceder, pero como es no era opción, se limitó a sonreír con falcedad.

—_Durmiendo me canto, en sueños fue... _—comenzó a cantar Astoria, soltando al rubio y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su director.

—_Astoria _—susurró el hombre, quien también tenía micrófono, por lo que todos lo pudieron escuchar

—_Mi nombre pronuncio, yo lo escuche, y si soñando estoy... _—continuó cantando Astoria, subiendo al escenario con Ethan—. _Y veo por fin, fantasma de la ópera aquí estas, dentro de mí_ —la castaña tomó la mano de su maestro y sonrió cuando él le besó la mano.

—_Los dos, extraño dueto hemos de hacer_ —cantó el hombre, caminado al rededor de Astoria—. _Y sobre ti tendré, mayor poder _—siguió cantando, tomando a Astoria con firmeza por la cintura y pegándola a él, pero ella volteó el rostro para no verlo—. _Y aun cuando tu mirada huya de mí, fantasma de la ópera soy yo, dentro de ti_ —beso el cuello de la castaña y luego se alejó.

Astoria giró sobre si misma un par de veces y luego fue hacia él. Draco se había acercado al escenario, en compañía de la bailarina de cabello negro y escuchaba embalsamado a la castaña de ojos verdes.

—_Quien ya tu rostro vio, terror sintió _—cantó la Greengrass y acarició el rostro del hombre, para luego quitarle la mascara y ponérsela ella. Él cubrió su rostro con su brazo—. _Yo soy tu mascara..._

—_Y a mí me oyó..._ —declaró él, arrebatandole la mascara. Se la puso de nuevo y luego tomó la mano de Astoria para levantarla y juntar sus palmas. —_Mi espíritu y tu voz _—continuó cantando, mirándose fijamente, sus narices casi se juntaban.

—_Tu espíritu y mi voz _—Astoria cantó al par de él, haciendo que las voces de ambos se fundieran.—_Fundido aquí, fantasma de la ópera eres tú y estás en mí._

—_Fantasma de ópera soy yo y estoy en ti _—cantaba Ethan, a una sola voz con Astoria.

Draco debía de admitir que el espectáculo resultaba exquisito, pero también le producía un sentimiento muy conocido: Celos. Sentía celos de ese productor, coreógrafo, maestro o lo que fuera de Astoria, porque él podía bailar y cantar con ella. Además, como si eso no fuera poco, las bailarinas que estaban ahí cercas, miraban con envidia a Astoria y con admiración al tal Ethan Karamakov, suspirando como chiquillas tontas que morían por estar en el lugar de Greengrass.

"_Fantasma de la ópera... Terror... Fantasma de la ópera"_ se escuchaba un coro de varias voces como ecos.

—_Tus fantasías ven verdad ideal _—prosiguió cantando Ethan, posando como un caballero de la corte real, con una mano sobre el pecho, mientras que con la otra sostenía su micrófono.—_ Que hombre y misterio soy..._

—_Un ser total _—complementó Astoria, estirando su mano hacia él, como si fuera un ser inalcanzable.— _La puerta al laberinto está ante mí _—siguió cantando, pero nuevamente en una sola voz al tono del hombre.

—_La puerta al laberinto está ante ti _—cantó él, al tono de la castaña, quien ahora era la que se había quedado quieta, con la mano extendida.— _Fantasma de la ópera soy yo y estoy en ti _—siguió, comenzando a caminar al rededor de Astoria, como un león asechando a su presa.

—_Fantasma de la ópera eres tú y estás aquí _—cantaba ella al mismo tiempo, pero adquiriendo otra posición. Miró hacia arriba y puso sus manos sobre su pecho, sosteniendo delicadamente el micrófono.

—_Canta para mí, mi ángel de la música_ —cantó él, quedándose quieto, detrás de Astoria, pero siendo visible, por la alto que era. El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y ella cantó.

—_Es el fantasma de la ópera _—cantó con tono agudo.

—_Canta... _—ordenó él de nuevo y ella comenzó a vocalizar en escalas—. _Canta para mí... _—volvió a ordenar y Astoria siguió vocalizando en tonos más alto, robándole el aliento al chico de ojos grises quien no creía que aquello fuera posible—. _¡Canta mi ángel! ¡Canta!..._ —Astoria siguió haciéndole caso y vocalizó aún más agudo, mientras él besaba su cuello y Draco los miraba con recelo, sin dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba—. _¡Canta para mí!_ —exclamó, alejándose y ella agudizó, hasta que explotaron unos globos que colgaban del techo y cubrieron todo el salón con lo que parecía ser confeti plateado.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las luces brillantes regresaron a iluminar en lugar.

Draco pudo ver como Astoria sonreía, pese a que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Buenas noches a todos, de nuevo —saludó Ehtan, hablando por el micrófono por el que había cantado anteriormente y quitándose la mascara—.Sé que ya he hablando mucho esta noche y después de oírme cantar seguro que os tengo hartos —bromeó—, pero la verdad es que no pude resistir la idea de despedir a Astoria como se merecía y volver a insistir en que... —volteó a ver a la castaña— quedate con nosotros —pidió e hizo una seña como para que le llevaran algo y una mujer se acercó a ellos, entregándole una caja—. Esta será nuestra próxima obra —declaró, dejando el micrófono de lado y abriendo la caja, dejando ver que dentro había dos zapatillas, una negra y una blanca, sobre una cama de plumas de los mismos colores.

Draco no tenía idea de que significaba aquello, pero la cara de Astoria si iluminó y adornó con una sonrisa.

—Yo... —balbuceó la bailarina, como si el aire se le hubiera ido de nuevo. La chica levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los grises de Draco. El rubio palideció por un instante. ¿A caso Astoria le estaba pidiendo su opinión? ¿Qué debía de decirle entonces? ¿Que se fuera? ¿Que se quedara? ¡Maldición! Solo cabeceó, inseguro, pero eso bastó para que la Greengrass contestara—: Acepto.

El revuelo se formó al rededor de forma masiva, entre aplausos y felicitaciones. Draco sonrió de medio lado, se sentía raro, pero se convenció de que Astoria había tomado una buena decisión. Además, aunque sonara egoísta, él necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse y esa persona era ella.

O-O-O

—Adelante, vayan tranquilos, yo no tengo problemas para quedarme con ella —les decía Ron a los otros, quienes seguían preocupados en el departamento de Hermione, quien se había quedado momentáneamente dormida por tanto llorar.

—¿Estás seguro? So quieres le puedo decir a Rolf... —sugirió Luna.

—No es necesario, Luna. Yo ahorita le mando una lechuza a mamá para decirle que no llegaré a dormir —añadió el pelirrojo sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarnos —le dijo Ginny con un claro semblante de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, de verdad, hermanita, yo la voy a cuidar —insistió el Weasley.

—Quedate con ella todo el tiempo, no te preocupes por ir mañana al ministerio —intervino Harry—. Hermione es más importante. Mañana por la tarde vendremos a ver como sigue y si aparece Malfoy matalo —añadió con coraje contenido y es que no soportaba la idea de que ese bastardo hubiera le hubiera hecho eso a su amiga, cuando la castaña lo único que había hecho era ayudarlo y quererlo pese a todo.

—No seas tonto, Harry —lo regañó su mujer—. Ron no va a matar nadie —advirtió de forma severa.

—Está bien, juro que si el hurón aparece, saldrá con vida por esa puerta, pero no respondo por daños colaterales —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Ronald! —chilló su hermana y este solo sonrió igual que Harry y Luna.

Con eso último se despidieron para irse cada quien a sus casas, dejando a Ron para que cuidara de Hermione. El pelirrojo suspiró y se frotó el rostro con algo de pereza. Había sido una noche muy movida, más de lo que hubiera pensando, y aunque lo sentía mucho por su amiga, no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría y satisfacción de que Malfoy por fin estuviera lejos de ella.

Caminó a la sala y se sentó en uno de lo sofá, estirando los brazos por sobre el respaldo, mientras echaba un vistazo al lugar. Realmente se trataba de un apartamento sencillo, aunque el buen gusto de sus dos habitantes se notaba. Había algunos cuadros de la pareja colgados en las paredes blancas, algunas plantas en lugares estratégicos y los muebles formaban un perfecto cuadro al rededor de una mesa de centro donde había un florero con flores de plástico.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Ron fue ese porta-retrato que estaba a un lado del teléfono. Era un porta-retrato rojo con motas amarillas, que no combinaba para nada con el resto del lugar y que enmarcaba una foto de Hermione, Harry y él, durante quinto año.

El pelirrojo se levantó y tomó la foto para mirarla mejor, los tres sonreían y Hermione estaba en medio de ellos, abrazándolos a los dos, con su bufanda de Gryffindor y su melena alborotada por el viento. Curiosamente la foto no se movía, quizás porque Hermione la había hechizado en caso de tener visitas muggles.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar esos viejos tiempos, sin embargo y casi sin querer, sus ojos se desviaron a esas revistas que Luna había mencionado, donde supuestamente estaba esa mujer por la que Draco acaba de cambiar a Hermione. La curiosidad invadió al chico, quien no dudo en dejar el retrato y tomar la revista para ver a la dichosa mujer.

No tardó mucho en identificarla, sobre todo por las zapatillas rojas que traía, pero pese a lo que él mismo hubiera pensado, no se sorprendió. No era la gran belleza que él hubiera esperado. Vale, tenía una cara hermosa, pero era demasiado delgada para su gusto y ese peinado de un moño alto no le favorecía mucho. Fuera lo que fuera, para él, Hermione era mil veces más hermosa que esa chica. La leona tenía curvas y una larga cabellera castaña que con el cuidado de las pociones era de envidiar. Si Malfoy de verdad prefería a esa que a Hermione era porque el rubio estaba oficialmente atrofiado del cerebelo.

—Que estúpido eres, hurón —masculló el Weasley, dejando la revista de lado y mirando un cuadro de la pared donde el arrogante Slytherin posaba con altanería a un lado de una sonriente Hermione.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó repentinamente la somnolienta y cansada voz de la chica, que salía de la habitación.

—Se fueron a descansar —informó el pelirrojo, volteando a verla para sonreírle.

—¿Y tú porque te fuiste también? —indagó con curiosidad, algo sorprendida

—Porque me he quedado a cuidarte —contestó con naturalidad, al tiempo que caminaba hacia donde ella, hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

—Oh —exclamó sin mucha emoción—. No era necesario Ron —se apresuró a decir—. Yo estoy bien —mintió, intentando sonreír, aunque su mueca parecía más bien un intenso dolor de muelas por las caries.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, así que ve a bañarte que estas hecha un desastre —animó y pudo ver como la castaña hacía un pequeño puchero a forma de protesta. ¿Desde cuando le tiraban los patos a las escopetas?—. Anda, mientras yo preparo algo de té y algo para cenar —insistió, sonriendo y robándole una sonrisa a su amiga, quien terminó resignándose a la idea con un suspiro.

—Está bien, Ron —murmuró—. Y gracias —añadió Hermioen antes de volver a entrar al cuarto para bañarse y ponerse algo más cómodo que ese tonto vestido con el que había ido a la obra.

O-O-O

—Tramposa, yo juraba que te quedabas en el Caldero Chorreante —recriminó Draco a Astoria, mientras entraban al departamento de la chica que se encontraba en un lujoso edificio del centro de Londres.

—Claro, el chiste es que una chica no debe de revelar tan fácil donde vive —contestó ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de Malfoy, solo por si al rubio se le ocurría de nuevo esa idea de irse mejor a dormir debajo de un puente. Había sido toda una odisea convencerlo que quedarse con ella no iba a afectar orgullo ni hombría.

—¿No se dice, pero sí se muestra? —molestó él, recorriendo el lugar con la vista y notando como todo lo que ahí había se relacionaba al ballet; desde los cuadros de famosas bailarinas que colgaban en las paredes, hasta el adorno de la mesa de la sala que era una estatua de bailarina.

—No comiences o cambiaré de opinión y yo misma te llevaré a ese puente —amenazó Astoria con fingida molestia, dejando su bolso sobre la barra de la cocina y caminando hacia el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua.

—No, ya en serio —suspiró Draco, acercándose hacia donde estaba la chica—. No tengo como agradecerte tantas buenas atenciones que has tenido conmigo —confesó con suavidad, parándose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos y luego besar su frente—. Gracias —añadió.

—No tienes porque agradecer —susurró ella, sonriendo levemente—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un viejo amigo, más aún cuando parece que yo soy la responsable de que su noviazgo se acabara —dijo para después abrazar de forma reconfortante al rubio.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —le aseguró él, correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el cálido contacto por unos instantes.

—Sabes que sí —rectificó Astoria, soltándolo y terminando de un trago su botella de agua—. Pero no discutiremos por ello —sentenció, dando por terminado el tema—. Así... ¿quieres un té? —ofreció, abriendo la alacena para sacar la tetera, parándose de puntitas.

—Yo lo preparo —propuso Draco, al tiempo que tomaba a la chica de la cadera para levantarla ligeramente y ayudarla a que tomara la tetera.

Astoria se sonrojó levemente y dejó la tetera verde sobre la loza de la cocina. No sabía porque, pero un extraño calor había recorrido todo su cuerpo cuando las fuertes manos de Draco la había levantando. No era como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaban así, de hecho durante los bailes la cargaban mucho y con mucha facilidad, sobre todo Ethan, cuando quería mostrar poses complicadas, pero nunca había sentido ese calor que le habían producido las manos de Malfoy.

—No, gracias —dijo de forma atropellada, alejándose nuevamente de él y tomando la tetera para llenarla de agua.

—De verdad, yo lo hago, ve a cambiarte —insistió el rubio, acercándose otra vez a ella, pero Astoria no permitió el contacto.

—Está bien —aceptó, dejando la tetera y hiendo a tomar su bolso, aunque antes de subir por las pequeñas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la parte superior del apartamento donde estaba su dormitorio, volteó a ver una vez más a Draco y reparó en un pequeño detalle que ninguno había tomado en cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Malfoy, enarcando una ceja al notar la mirada esmeralda sobre él.

—No tengo ropa de hombre y por más bien que te veas, no creo que ese traje sea muy cómodo —comentó Astoria, regresando sobre sus pasos.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir el antiguo príncipe de Slytherin, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—No, no, no te voy a dejar dormir en el sofá y menos vestido así —declaró ella con firmeza—. Dame un segundo y creo que el vecino es algo robusto, pero creo que te podría prestar algo decente —propuso, caminando hacia la puerta.

—No, Astoria, ¿como crees? —quiso argumentar el rubio, pero la chica ya había salido del apartamento, dejándolo con solo y con la palabra en la boca.

Draco suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Observó la puerta un instante con la esperanza de que la castaña regresara, pero en vista de que realmente la pequeña Greengrass iba a pedir ropa para él, se dedicó mejor a hervir algo de agua para el té, aunque terminó prendiendo la estufa con magia.

Cinco minutos después había una tetera chillando y Astoria regresaba con ropa deportiva de hombre.

—Yo termino de hacer el té y unas pastas en lo que tú te cambias, yo sobreviviré un poco más vestida así —propuso ella, aunque más bien parecía una orden, por que Draco sonrió, suspiró, negó con la cabeza y terminó por aceptar.

—Vale, no tardo —declaró, tomando y subiendo las escaleras que pretendía subir Astoria.

* * *

******¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando o no? ¿Me está saliendo el Ronmione? ¿Algo? ¿Sugerencias? **

******Sé que ya está escrito, pero pues siempre que no se salga de mi linea de secuencias, bien puedo añadir por ahí cositas, escenas o explicaciones que les gustaría saber.**

**Fuera de eso, no tengo notas finales a no ser que edite mañana. Me ando cayendo de sueño y aún con esa nostalgia de.. bueno ya los he de tener hartos con mi Dance Academy... así que solo espero que les gustara y este fin de semana subo el siguiente capitulo de "Por Obligación..."**

**La verdad que espero que les gustara y no duden en dejarme saber lo que piensan, ya sabe que todo es bien recibido.**

**¡Un beso grandote por leer! ^^**

* * *

**RR's**

**Jenfer:**

¡Me alegra mucho que te animaras a leerla, linda! ^^ Un beso enorme y gracias.

**Bela-Astoria de Slytherin:**

Jajajaja, ¡hola hermosa!

Lol, pues sí, en parte si, pero pues como dice el capi, ya cada cosa está en su lugar, ahora a esperar que todo funcione.

Yo a ti no te he leído, pero sé que ya actualizaste, te diría que me voy a pasar ahorita, pero más bien después de dormir es que me paso a leer la continuación de "Soltando veneno" que me encanta.

Muchos besos, hermosa.

Pd. Me encanta tu nombre.

**ASUKA02:**

Jejeje, lo siento, aunque ya estaban advertidas xP

Oues sí, de aquí en adelante a desarrollar las historias de Draco/Astoria y un poco de Ron/Hermione y espero que os guste.

Awww, para nada que me lo tomo a mal, al contrario, me alegra mucho que te guste ^^ y pues nah, no quería poner tanto Drama así.

Gracias a ti, linda ^^ y claro que la continuaré. Besotes.

**Toujours Asteria:**

Hola, linda.

Ya vi que cambiaste tu nick y me gusta :3

Me gusta también Asteria, aunque estoy ya muy acostumbrada a Astoria.

Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y bueno, no seas impaciente, ya sabrás lo que va a pasar con cada cual con su cada tal xD

¡Saludos y besos!

Pd. Espero que escribas algo, porque ya vi que borraste tus fics :c

**Silvers Astoria Malfoy:**

Gracias a ti, linda ^^ aunque ya te contesté por MP tu comentario o eso creo o.o

Lo que si es que te debo tu regalo de cumple y no se me olvida :3

Por cierto, mujer, no he leído nada tuyo, ¿donde te me has metido? O:

Espero que andes bien, un besote.

** :**

Jejeje, no aun le falta y en si Astoria no es tan mal, solo es Slytherin, como ella sola puede ser xP

Pero me alegra mucho que te gustara ^^, besos.

**Yadira Green:**

¡Awww, linda! ¡holas!

Jajajaja, me alegra mucho leerte en mis fics.

Claro, este es un Drastoria con todas las de la ley aunque hubiera comenzado con Dramione de por medio.

Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos :3

**julitamalfoy-granger:**

¡Hola, linda!

Mmm, pues en parte sí, Draco se paso un poco, pero bien hemos sabido siempre que el rubio no es el rey de la paciencia y menos cuando está rodeado de Leones xP

Ya luego Draco y Hermione podrán hablar, aunque no prometo que terminen en buenos términos.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ojala sigas leyendo y te gustara el capítulo :3

Muchos besos y que andes bien ^^.


End file.
